rapunzelstangledadventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Enchanted Girl
The Enchanted Girl is a disembodied, transparent, spiritual essence of a very young girl, who first appears to show Cassandra insight into her childhood at age four, revealing that she is indeed the one true child of the late Gothel. Her gentle, soothing voice is heard when Casandra searches for Princess Rapunzel, in "Rapunzeltopia". Whispering the warrior handmaiden's name, she leads into a door that had appeared only for Cassandra. She introduces herself in the hope of becoming a friend to Cassandra. To do so, she shows her herself as a four-year-old child who was living with her birth mother, Gothel, herself. She eventually gives Cassandra steps on how to steal an ancient and very powerful weapon that is quite deadly and lethal from the Spire. Appearance Her physical body having perished long ago, her spirit/soul is a light blue, as is her braided hair and attire. Her true form and name are yet to be revealed Appearances Season Three * Rapunzel's Return, Part 1 (debut; flashback) * Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf? (actual debut) * Beginnings * Be Very Afraid! * Islands Apart * Cassandra's Revenge, Part 1 * Cassandra's Revenge, Part 2 * Race to the Spire * A Tale of Two Sisters * Once a Handmaiden... * Plus est von Vous, Part 1 * Plus est von Vous, Part 2 (final appearance) Trivia * Having succeeded in nudging Cassandra towards her feelings of loneliness, being ignored and cast aside by her own birth mother for Princess Rapunzel, and becoming one with the all-powerful Moonstone Opal and Black Rock Spikes, her newest aim is guiding and mentoring Cassandra in perfecting and harnessing her newfound heavenly moon-related powers to their highest potential, and to tap into her deepest rage hate to use to enact her ultimate revenge on Princess Rapunzel, for causing her own mother to abandon her. * Quotes Season Three * (whispering) "Cassandra." * "There you are, Cassandra. I've nearly given up on you." * "A friend or at least I'd like to be." * "Do you recognize that child?" * "Mother. Yes. It is" * "I'm sorry that happened to you, Cassandra. Sometimes the most painful truths can be the most difficult to remember. You've always been out-shined by Rapunzel, haven't you? And you always will, unless.." * (in a seductive whisper) "Cassandra." * "You're doing it wrong." * "I'm here to help you learn how to master the Moonstone's power. It responds to hatred and anger. If you truly want to wield the Moonstone, you mustn't be afraid to tap into the depths of your deepest rage. Remember what she put you through, and use that fury, Cassandra." * "She was your friend, and you betrayed her." * "When Rapunzel touched the Moonstone's black rocks, they gave her their protective power. This kept the Sundrop safe until she made her way to the Dark Kingdom." * "And the Moonstone belongs to you. So you see, even the power of the Moonstone is not completely yours." * "You will Cassandra, in time." * "Of course you do. It is to destroy Rapunzel." * "You're connected to the rocks. They respond to your feelings. Even fear." * "You once questioned why had no destiny. Now that you have one, don't question it. You must wield the powers of the Moonstone and the Sundrop. But you cannot do that without destroying Rapunzel." * Do you see now? Rapunzel can strip you of your power, Cassandra. If you do not destroy her, she will destroy you." * " Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:Kids Category:Female characters Category:Females